The Zombieland Diaries
by BroodBoy
Summary: Wichita/Columbus, Wichita/OC 2years after the movie. a new person in Cali joins. how will Wichita Deal with the death of a main Character? read and review please. story mostly told from Wichita's POV and OC's POV. but Tal & Little rock get their moments.
1. Pacific Paradise Lost

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: obviously this is my first Zombieland FanFic. I LOVED the movie. This story takes place 2 years after the movie. I hope you enjoy this. I don't anything other than the characters that I create. Enjoy. Oh and I like to think that Wichita spells her real name with a K. and not a Ch**.

**Pacific Paradise Lost**

**Two Years after Pacific Playground…**

They had been driving for a good while. 4 hours to be exact. Dodging abandoned cars and a couple of dismembered bodies. Tallahassee and Little rock were up front arguing about whether waffles or pancakes were the better breakfast food. Wichita was in the back alone. Sadly Columbus had been infected three months ago.

_***FlashBack***_

He forgot rule number 2. Double Tap. They were searching an Albertsons in Pasadena, CA, for some food supply's and Tallahassee's Twinkies, when three zombies came at them. Wichita shot two down but the third one came way to close for comfort. Enraged, Columbus shot the third one down going to Wichita to see if she was okay.

"are you okay?" he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled his awkward smile and raised his eyebrows waiting for a reaction.

"yeah thanks…" Wichita said leaning in give him a kiss. Columbus kissed back softly. Any sort of contact made her skin tingle. It had been a long time before the infection that she had any type of sexual contact with any man. Especially with Little Rock in her protection. But their kiss didn't last long. His cry was loud and guttural, and she was sure everyone…and every zombie could have heard it from miles away. He looked down and shot the zombie who had bit him, in the head. The zombie left teeth marks on his calve, and Columbus kneeled down grabbing his wound, slowly saying "rule number 2: Double Tap."

_***End FlashBack***_

Wichita closed her eyes feelings some tears form in her eyes but quickly wiped them away before they fell. Tallahassee saw this and nudged Little Rock to look in the rear view mirror. Little Rock looked at Tallahassee who looked back at her and then back into the rear view mirror. "you okay back there? Or is my mirror fogging up on accident?" he asked.

"yeah im fine…" she said looking back at him with a stern look. She saw a road sign come up.

"We can stop and crash here if you guys want." Tallahassee spoke seeing as there wasn't any immediate danger.

"yeah…it's been a long drive…" little rock spoke looking at the second road sign along with Wichita.

"Welcome to San Jose, California."

**Post A/N: alright so a lil to maybe get you interested…hopefully anyways…there shall be more to come. And maybe some of you might be mad cause I killed Columbus off. But do you seriously thing he would be the one to survive last? I don't think so…although he was pretty cool in the movie I think. Anyways hope you liked it. Reviews would be cool. Another thing is that if two years have passed then Little Rock would now be 14 going on 15. And they never really said how old anyone else was so im gonna go with Wichita being in her early 20's-mid 20's just cause I know Emma stone is barely 21. And Tallahassee I'd say late 30's-Early 40's. so im just gonna pick 23 and 40.**


	2. Searching

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: alright so on to chapter 2. Read and review please. That would be awesome. Enjoy! Im thining this is kinda gonna be more from Wichita's point of view with the other playing their own parts as well.**

**Searching**

The Trio had gotten to a small town just outside San Jose an hour after entering. It seemed to have been a pretty high-class area. They passed by Joey Franco's Market and Tallahassee turned towards Little rock who smirked back. He pulled into a parking space right in front checking for any close by zombies.

Wichita grabbed her Mossberg 500 which layed next to her. And hopped out of the car on red alert. Little Rock ran up to her side covering her as Wichita was doing to her and Tallahassee. Tallahassee forced the sliding doors open walking in before the girls. The sisters soon followed keeping an eye out for any zombies in the store.

The store looked like a hurricane had gone threw it. Things were thrown on the ground and just left there to rot. The store had a funky smell too, but they figured it was because of the rotting produce that was left on it's shelves. Tallahassee turned to Wichita "you alright goin on your own?" he said calling Little Rock over. Wichita nodded and started on the of the aisle getting some supplies like tuna and canned vegetables. She grabbed the duffle bag and packed it half full of supplies and threw in an old magazine just for kicks. She heard Tallahassee holler from a couple aisles down.

"TWINKIES!!!" he said in excitement

Wichita smiled to herself before walking towards the packaged water aisle. Sadly all the packs were gone, she looked down every aisle finally stopping on the alcohol aisle. She grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey stuffing it in the duffle bag. She passed by the wines and felt her heart drop to her feet remembering the first time she and Columbus almost kissed.

_***FlashBack***_

"Those bitches! No.i will not stand for know what? On behalf of all the 8th grade girls I'd like to make it up to you…" she stood up, the fireplace slowly casting shadows in the room. She held out her hand and waited "relax scotty's old news"

She looked into this blue eyes as they began to move slowly yet surely before he slightly pulled her closer and closer before they're bodies were almost flush against eachother. Wichita worried about whether she smelled or not. But in that moment not much actually mattered.

"I don't even know your name but this is actually kinda nice." He said into her ear.

"You know between you and me…your actually kinda cute…I mean you got the guts of a guppy..but…I could hit that.." she said slowly in his ear huskily.

"really?" he backed up and looked into her green eyes which flickered with the light of the fireplace.

"Or at least give you the intentional walk to first." She said looking into his eyes.

She leaned in slowly, and he did as well, and Wichita felt his breath on her lips and they were about to kiss…

_***End FlashBack***_

She opened her eyes and breathed in deeply before walking forward towards the large swinging doors that headed towards the stock room in the back. Tallahassee popped out from around the corner with Little Rock who had a box of Twinkies in her hand. "you want us to go with?" he asked placing his Mare's Leg pistol on his shoulder.

"ill be fine. If there were zombies we would have seen them already" she said starting to walk into the stock room. It was sort of dark, pallets of old food and canned goods laid out on the floor. She found two big 35 packs of water by the other end of the back room. She looked around for something to carry it with and found a red hand dolly. She transferred the two packs and stretched back hearing the small cracks in her back. But there was one crack that she knew didn't come from her back, but from behind her... a zombie? Tallahassee? Little Rock? She turned around quickly cocking her shotgun pointing it towards her target.

The figure was tall and had a hood over it's head. It stood still, cocked it's Winchester 1300 Marine all while having it pointed at her. She examined quickly, no blood stains so I couldn't be a zombie. It was a guy that was for sure with his big Letterman jacket with an O.S. He had a white V-neck under his blue plaid shirt, which was unbuttoned. She scooted closer quickly and so did the guy. He slowly took his hand off the pump and put his hood down. She examined his face which was square shaped and rugged looking. His medium skin made his dark blue eyes and finally he said something.

"your human…" he said putting his gun down and his hands up.

**Post A/N: hmmmm what do you think will happen next?! I don't know but I think you should review. Cause that would be AWESOME. Thanks for reading more to come soon.**


	3. Family

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: okay chapter 3. Introducing a new character that you guys im sure will like. More flashbacks of Columbus of course. And a lil more into the mind of Wichita and all that. Enjoy.**

**Family**

The guy put his hands up slowly signaling his surrender. Wichita on the other hand kept her shotgun on him starting to move to the side slowly.

"I don't wanna hurt you…I swear…my names…" he started his voice low.

"no names…" she said keeping her gun on him still.

"alright…well…umm…look…it's a miracle that I've just met another human because I've been surrounded with sick fucks, and killing them for about 4 years so…let's just put the gun down…" he raised an eyebrow inching closer to her.

"Wichita…that's what you can call me…" she said finally putting her gun down and started towards the doors to get to Tallahassee and Little Rock. The guy followed her brining along a hidden duffle bag that was behind a couple of boxes.

"Wichita…like the city?" he said keeping his eyes on her. It really was the first time he had seen someone who wasn't oozing at the mouth in the last couple of years.

"No…like the sandwich…" she rolled her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes taken back by her snarky sense of humor. He scanned her over noticing her stained white t-shirt and dark washed jeans. It wasn't a surprise to him that he found her attractive. Her eyes were entrancing to him and it reminded him of a certain someone. But she did have an attitude on her that's for sure.

Wichita looked at him, this time in better light. He had a dark gray hoodie jacket under his Letterman jacket, which was black and teal. He had a pair of dark blue jeans and black motorcycle boots. His hair was short, dark auburn colored and a bit wavy just in the front yet had it slightly spiked.

He heard a small noise to his right and he aimed his shotgun at the sound. Tallahassee pulled out his gun as well as Little Rock.

"You're with them?" he asked Wichita. Keeping his gun on Tallahassee.

"Yes…this is my sister Little Rock. And this is Tallahassee" she said continuing on with the water towards the doors. The guy put down his gun and nodded towards them. Tallahassee shook his hand and little rock just smiled and nodded back.

"okay well witch over…I mean Wichita, said no names…and going on what your guy's names are then I'm Cal, as in California." He smiled walking them to the door. He felt the holes that Wichita was burning into him. But there was something about her that just annoyed him. Maybe it was her defensiveness, or the way that she looked at him like he was one of the zombies she was going to kill.

"Well Cal, you being from here I guess, you can be so kind as to maybe help us find a place to stay." Tallahassee spoke putting the water in the Escalade.

"my hide out is 30 minutes from here or less. Just out side of San Francisco. If you guys don't mind following" he said starting to put on his motorcycle helmet which he left by the door. He secured his bag to the back of the bike putting his shotgun in the holster on the side.

Wichita looked at Tallahassee and gave him that "seriously?" look which he answered back whispering "cool it."

Little rock started the car in response looking at her sister with a smile. Wichita rolled her eyes and started walking towards the passenger side door.

"yeah cool it…" Cal said with a smirk at Wichita. Wichita stopped in her tracks turned around and pointed her shotgun at Cal.

"you know maybe I should just put you out of your misery right here and then take your weapons." She said sternly looking him in the eye.

"hmm…let me think about it…" Cal said putting his hand up to his chin. He stepped forward making sure the barrel of the gun was flush against his chest.

"How about you just get of your high horse and just chill out." He quickly disarmed her with a swift move. He handed her back the shotgun and lowered his head doing a little curtsey before she turned around in a rage and got into the car.

Cal turned on the ignition of his bike and started towards the empty free way.

Wichita sat in the passenger's side as Tallahassee drove. "well that was cute." He said turning towards Wichita.

"what are you talking about? He's a douche." She said taken aback by his statement.

"well he's quick did you see how he just snatched your gun like that." Little Rock said popping another one of the gummy snacks into her mouth.

"so? I could have done that too if I wanted too." Wichita said leaning her head back looking up at the car roof.

"Whatever…" Little Rock concluded leaning against the car door. Tallahassee smiled and kept driving making sure to keep a safe distance from Cal who was slowly swerving through deserted cars. Seconds turned into minutes and less time than you can say spit fuck 5 times fast they had arrived at a huge beach style house. It was surrounded by a huge steel fence which had barbed wire at the top. Even with the tough exterior the house it self was very well kept the blue paint still intact and white shudders seemingly perfect.

On the way there they had to run over a couple of zombies but nothing too big. Cal got off his bike parking it in front of the Garage door. He quickly opened it instructing Tallahassee to put the Escalade in there. He followed and shut off the ignition once inside. Wichita could hear the waves on the shore as well as the smell of the salt water.

"you didn't tell us the ocean was nearby." Little Rock said.

"yeah it's 5 minutes from here" Cal said as he passed by Wichita and opened the door for them to get in.

"Okay so this is my place. Your free to do whatever. My rooms the one with brown door…there's one room down here…." he threw down his keys on the counter taking off his jackets hanging them on the coat rack.

"Dibs on the big bed!" Tallahassee said looking at the room downstairs, which had a king-sized bed. He walked over and plumped down onto it taking his boots off. He was tired from all the driving. He lay there looking at the ceiling almost lifeless.

Cal smirked and walked towards the sofa, which little rock had gotten to first. "so what do you watch on TV?" she asked turning it on the channels were all white noise and nothing was on.

"Lots of movies" he answered starting to un buckle his boots. Wichita sat in the recliner next to Little Rock. "You can check them out over there." He pointed to a tall cabinet. He slid his boots off and wiggled his toes in comfort leaning back into the sofa. Wichita watched him as he closed his eyes and put his arms on the top edge.

"I'm sorry…" he said looking over to her

"About what? You being a douche bag?" she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"yeah in a way…I guess…I haven't been around any other people in a while…I forgot what it was like." He said rolling his head off to the side to look at her. He sat up as Little Rock started coming towards him with a movie. "why…why do you have the Hannah Montana movie in your movie collection?" she said showing the case to him.

Cal got quiet, "impulse steal I guess." Wichita could tell he was lying, just the look of loss in his eyes told it all.

"well I wanna watch this one…" Little Rock said showing him the _300 _case.

"you are a girl of good taste my friend. " he said with a smile, getting up walking towards the Blu-Ray Player. He inserted the movie and switched inputs on the TV watching as Little Rock got comfy on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat? Popcorn maybe?" he said walking towards the kitchen.

"yeah. That'd be awesome." Little rock said looking at Wichita who was checking her shotgun. She heard Tallahassee already snoring in the other room. She smiled and closed her eyes for a second. The popcorn smell started to fill the room, that butter and salt smell that reminded her of movie theaters. She remembered the time her and Columbus were watching a movie in a house in San Diego, which had been abandoned a year ago. They were watching some weird Vampire movie where instead of bursting into flames the vampire sparkled in the sun. She remembered how Columbus put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. And even if she thought the movie was stupid, she liked just being normal for once.

"you know I heard that the main guy in this movie is actually now a zombie apparently. Ironic." He said nervously, "I mean cause he's an undead vampire…and now he's kinda like an undead…but in real life…" he said slowly near the end.

Columbus had never really had a real relationship. And it was odd that in a world where you couldn't get close to anything. He finally had someone to care for.

Wichita huffed with a laugh, "yeah…weird." She said looking up at him. Columbus leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back placing her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat quicken slightly.

"Wichita…wake up…" Cal said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Wichita opened her eyes slowly seeing Cal's dark blue eyes looking back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"…the worst thing to wake up too." She said streaching her arms out to the side. Little Rock had fallen asleep on the couch with a half eaten bowl of pop corn at her side.

"funny…" Cal said rolling his eyes, "do you want me to carry her to a room?" he said slowly taking the bowl away from her hands putting it on the coffee table.

"Yeah. I could do it if you want." She said standing up.

Cal laughed slightly, "yeah…sure…no offense but it looks like you can barely lift a can of soda so…" he shrugged before feeling her fist on his chest. He had to admit it did sting a little bit.

Wichita tried not to react to the fact her hand probably hurt more than his chest did. He definitely was fit, that was a fact. He just laughed and picked up Little Rock in his arms carrying her to one of the rooms upstairs. He put her in one of the rooms which was painted a light purple with pictures of butterflies on the walls.

"oh did this used to be your room?" she said sarcastically. She pointed to the pink and white dresser.

"oh you got jokes now?" he said shaking his head. He slowly started to pull of Little Rocks boots, placing them by her bed. Wichita just shook her head and walked out with Cal closing the bedroom door behind her.

"You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch." Cal said opening the door to his room letting her in. It was painted a dark blue which matched his eyes, he had a big American flag hanging on one of the walls. His bed was a king size which was good enough for her. She tried to be modest and spoke, "no I'll sleep on the couch, you can have your room."

"really, I get up early anyways…just take it okay?" he said sternly closing the door behind him. Wichita just grimaced and sat on the bed taking off her boots. He didn't have much in his room. Just that American flag and a few pictures frames. She saw one that looked like his family. His mother and father looked happy embracing each other in their arms. While Cal and another girl who she presumed to be his sister were making funny faces. She realized that it was probably his sister who's room Little Rock was sleeping in. Or why he had the Hanna Montana movie in his collection. There were other pictures of his family around, yet there was one that was right next to his bed which had a new face on it. It was girl, her medium skin contrasted with her dark brown hair. She had her arms around Cal who seemed like he was holding the camera to take the picture of them together. He had a huge smile like he had been laughing for hours. The girl had light green and hazel eyes and was beautiful, almost in an Adriana Lima-esque way. Wichita laid back unbuckling her belt and finally drifting off to sleep.

Cal laid on the couch his shotgun at his side just in case. He took off his shirt and kept his jeans on. He looked up at the ceiling and felt his eyes close slowly. It had been a long day. But just like every night he imagined the pictures of his family in his mind. He missed them…but maybe it was time to let go.


	4. Poison

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: so this chapter we find out more about Cal's family and other things about him. Big thanks to Tara Phoenix for being my only reviewer. And also writing an awesome Zombieland fic which inspired me to write this. So here it goes. This is dedicated to my sister and my mom. R.I.P.**

**Poison**

Cal woke up bright and early. His watch said 6am, which was the usual time he woke up. He slowly sat up in the couch, rubbing his eyes getting rid of his sleep. He got up his jeans worn in and loose after sleeping in them. He walked up stairs slowly figuring everyone was still asleep. He got to his room and slowly opened the door. Wichita was still asleep, body turned towards the door curled up into the pillows. He opened his closet door and took out a pair of black basketball shorts with white stripes. He closed the closet door which made a semi-loud sound.

"Columbus..." Wichita whispered moving slightly in her sleep.

Cal didn't say anything he just froze and turned to look at her. she was facing him, her eyes now slowly fluttering open. Wichita noticed it wasn't Columbus, but Cal shirtless just standing there.

"wha…what are you doing up so early?" she said yawning.

"work out time…" he said getting closer and turning on the light in the room. Wichita was taken aback by the light and draped her arm across her eyes.

"jesus…did you have to turn them on so suddenly?" she slowly started to adjust and took her arm off looking at Cal.

"no…but come on…your already up. You might as well join me." He said throwing her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Wichita caught them and noticed the tattoos which Cal had on him. He had a pink breast cancer ribbon on his left side over his heart which said mom just under it. Another tattoo on his right side right on his rib cage which was of a sparrow and a name she didn't see under it as well.

"come on…we gotta get to work." He said smiling gripping the pair of shorts. Wichita was impressed with how built he was. He had a muscles in all the right places, but wasn't big and bulky, just lean.

"you can stop eye fucking me now." He said smiling and started walking towards the door.

"yeah you wish…." She partially yelled but quieted down silently giving him the finger in her mind. She quickly put on the pair of shorts and t-shirt he gave her, it was surprising because they fit very well. She wondered if maybe they were someone else's but quickly threw the thought away. Wichita quickly walked downstairs to find Cal putting on a pair of sneakers.

"I don't have shoes…" she said quietly.

"they're should be some in the garage." He responded, "I'll meet you out back." He started walking towards other end of the living room. Wichita checked the garage, which had old pairs of running shoes, which fit her. She started towards the back door, which Cal had left open for her. she was surprised at the size of the back yard, Cal had even put in a mini water tower which had a pipe running to an outdoor shower. Wichita cracked a huge smile over her face when she saw that.

"it's mostly rain water…but there's something about a good shower ya know?" he said doing some stretches. Wichita's smile fell remembering rule number 18, limber up. She looked around a little more while Cal was stretching; he had his own gym in the back yard. He even set up an obstacle course, and at each end of the back yard a small wooden tool shed.

"what's in those?" she said nodding towards the sheds.

"one is my stress relief shed, the other has all the guns." He smiled finally getting up.

"you know you should really stretch." He said picking up and axe and handing her another.

"I think I'll be okay…" she said taking it and putting it on her shoulder. "what kind of work outs do YOU do?" she said smiling at the axe.

"Well. I grew up in napa, you know farm country here in California. So as a kid I was really into working. And I found out even the simplest things can actually help you gain muscle. Like chopping into a tree." He pointed at a huge tree trunk which had millions of cuts in it. They walked over and he demonstrated for her.

"You wanna be very careful not to over swing or you could probably…" he was interrupted by the sound of chopping. Wichita used perfect form and chopped right into the trunk.

"…cut your leg off." He finished and smiled. They continued for a while until Wichita could feel droplets of sweat forming on her brow. She breathed in heavily trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible. They both stopped and Cal put her up to the chin up bars.

"okay ready?" he said letting her go first. Wichita knew she couldn't even do one, but she tried anyway. She jumped up and grasped the bar which was still pretty cold, but she tried to pull her self up she only got three in. Cal smiled widely looking at her.

"Shut up…" she said kicking her leg up almost hitting him. He backed up quickly.

"a little feisty aren't we?" he smiled knocking her legs back down. "how about you do leg lifts?"

Wichita lifted her legs feeling the strain in her abdominals and kept going while till she felt to much strain. She let go of the bar and saw Cal reach up to grab it. He had least a good six inches on her. He pulled up and did ten of them in less then a minute. She looked at the other tattoo that she couldn't see and saw it was a girls name.

"Who's Marlene?" she asked pointing out the tattoo. He hoped down and lifted his arm so she could see it. It was blue and red with the eyes a dark forest green.

"my ex- wife." He said walking over to the obstacle course. He didn't say much more but Wichita followed. "wife? How old are you?" she asked getting into place next to him.

"22, we got married after high school. But she was attacked by one of those infected sick fucks." He started jumping over a very low hurdle at full speed. He felt that feeling in his stomach when he remembered Marlene. His stomach churned and he wanted to get ride of his anger. He used his arms to jump over an even higher wooden fence.

Wichita started after him slowly getting the feel of it. She jumped over the first three hurdles easily and got up to the wooden fence. Wichita jumped to grab the edge. And pushed her legs against the wall swinging one over. She misplaced her footing and fell to the other side landing awkwardly on her feet. She felt a pull in her hamstring and laid on the ground grabbing it. She heard the quick footsteps of Cal running towards her.

"hey are you alright?" he said sitting on the ground by her. She sat up and held her left hamstring feeling it cramp up. "my hamstring cramped up." She answered back.

He gave her that I told you so look and smiled. "don't even say it…" she said point at him.

"fine…let me help at least." He straitened out her leg slowly pushing her foot back. She hissed slightly feeling her thigh tighten and loosen. He slowly ran his hand up her leg feelings the small prickly feelings. Wichita blushed slightly knowing he felt it.

"going all natural or what?" he said putting small pressure on her thigh. Wichita felt his strong rough hands on her. she closed her eyes and started to imagine the night with Columbus in Vegas. She heard a door open and Little Rock's voice.

"What are you guys doing?" she said walking out with Tallahassee behind her. Cal quickly took his hand away and stood up brushing his hands off.

"Well SOMEONE…I won't say they're name but it starts with a W. and ends in Ichita… didn't stretch…" he said walking towards the other two.

"yeah…" Tallahassee said looking at Wichita who was limping over slightly over to Little Rock. He pointed to the tattoo on his chest, "nice, my momma had the cancer too…" he said.

"Yeah…mine…well even if she was gone early, im glad she didn't have to suffer through this crap." He said putting his hands on his hips the sun finally brightening the sky. He looked at his watch seeing it was already 7:30.

"you guys should really try the obstacle course" she said panting slightly from the exercise.

"yeah…im gonna say…how bout no." Little Rock said laughing.

"well…you guys get ready…it's time to do some huntin." Cal said going to one of the sheds. The other three followed him, Cal opened the door and spoke "pick your poison" he pointed out to the arsenal of guns, grenades, machetes, and baseball bats.

"im in heaven…" Tallahassee said taking off his hat and putting it to his chest.


	5. Poison: Part 2

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N so hopefully you guys liked the last chapter. This is part 2 to poison. Everyone get's get a little gun happy. "thank god for rednecks" as Tallahassee would say. More Wichita/Columbus memories. More Cal back story. More Wichita/Cal love hate relationship. More of EVERYTHING. Woot. Anyway enjoy.**

**Poison: Part 2**

"For the first year I traveled with my younger sister getting as much ammo as we possibly could." He said picking up one of the machetes, which was hanging on the wall. He twirled it in his hand picking it out. Tallahassee picked up a Remington 870 shotgun cocking it back ejecting a shell.

"Little rock I got something special for you." Cal said pointing over to a shelf, he pulled out a sniper rifle.

"This gun can shoot a bullet right between the eyes from a half a mile away. And because I know your sister really cares about you. This can come in handy." He said handing it to her very carefully. "Ill show you how to shoot it later okay?" he said with a smile.

Little rock examined the gun, Wichita smiled and mouthed, "be careful with that".

"She's not stupid" Tallahassee said taking some shells and putting them in the holster belt which Cal had in his shed.

"Did you wanna get dressed?" Cal asked Wichita which was checking out some handguns. "Yeah…I'll be right in" she said following him, stopping and turning around and looking at Tallahassee. "Make sure she doesn't break anything, please?" she said walking away.

"Like I said you ain't that dumb right?" he said looking down at Little Rock who gave him a semi-annoyed look. "Of course not. Duh." she said.

"What do you think he has in the other shed?" he asked her eyeing a couple more guns. "Dead bodies? Weird cult shit?" little rock said handling one of the steel baseball bats.

"Hey, watch your mouth." he said looking at her sternly.

"Sorry." She said turning to look at him, "do you wanna find out?" she said with a smirk. Tallahassee smiled and started walking towards the other shed. There weren't any windows or holes. But Tallahassee spotted a small sky light on the right side.

"what if he's some sick bastard trying to kill us. He better not even try or…I hope he doesn't shoot me with my own gun…" Tallahassee questioned.

Little Rock just gave him a concerned look and shook her head. "seriously?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well you never know…it's always the quiet ones. Or the pretty ones. They'll just pounce at you when your not even thinking' about it…" he said remembering how both Wichita and Little Rock had turned the tables on them.

"well we're gonna find out. Just give me a lift." Little Rock exclaimed putting her leg up and stabilizing herself on the wall of the shed.

Meanwhile inside Cal had put on a new royal blue v-neck and changed into the same dark blue jeans. He walked up stairs to his room to get a new pair of socks. He opened the door and saw Wichita putting on her shirt. The sound of the door made Wichita quickly pulled her shirt down and Cal covered his eyes. She turned around and saw him with his eyes covered and saw his cheeks turn red.

"Uh…m…Im sorry I didn't mean too…I forgot…" he said still standing still by the door his eyes covered.

"Well there is a thing called knocking…" she said annoyed "you can look now"

Cal peaked through his fingers and put his hand down. "Oh thank god…I almost threw up in my mouth…I just needed socks." He said laughing.

"Ha-Ha…yeah you think that's funny…"she said picking up her jacket hitting him with it. He winced slightly putting his hand on his back. "Ouch! Jesus…" he said.

He went to his closet and got his socks. Wichita walked downstairs, then outside seeing Tallahassee and Little Rock in their human totem pole mode.

Wichita widened her eyes, "what the HELL are you guys doing? I told you to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself… now you got her doing crazy Spiderman acrobatics…" she said walking over to them giving Little Rock a hand getting off Tallahassee's shoulders.

"It was her idea!" Tallahassee rebutted shaking out his shoulders.

"It's okay Wichita, they didn't break anything at least." Cal said walking towards them. He had already put on his motorcycle boots and had his usual dark grey hoodie and Letterman jacket in hand. "What? Did you think I kept dead bodies in there or something?" he said laughing.

"No of course not…" Tallahassee said looking at Little Rock.

Cal opened the door to the shed and revealed one wall covered by bookshelves. The other wall had an electric guitar and an acoustic right under it on a stand. A big loveseat type couch sat in the middle of the shed.

"When your by yourself for three years, you find a lot of things to do. I've read almost every book on that wall at least once." He said.

Wichita caught glimpses of the book titles. Most of them were educational books about human anatomy, Survival tips, or music.

"anyways…now that you know Im not some weird psycho…shall we?" he said heading towards the gun shed. He picked up a dual shoulder holster and put two glock pistols into it. He quickly put his jackets on and picked up his trusty 1300 Winchester. Little rock carried along her newest weapon and her pump shot gun. While Tallahassee loaded up on .44 ammo for his Mare's Leg and grabbed an H&K MP7. Wichita stayed with her Mossberg 500 and loaded up on ammo, but decided to take a baseball bat as well.

"We'll head into the city. Find a good lookout spot for Little Rock, and we'll get some supplies." Cal said walking towards the garage, his home had a three-car garage.

"there's something I wanna show you guys." Cal said walking over to the single door garage. He opened it revealing some type of big vehicle covered by a blue tarp. Tallahassee gripped his gun just incase.

"I want you to meet Brutus." He said taking off the tarp. It revealed a big ambulance truck tricked out especially for zombie hunting.

"I put in a v8 engine goes up to 110 miles per hour. Put in a twin turbo and dual exhaust. The key has an auto start for emergency purposes. Took apart a wheel loader and put it on the front here. Plus I modified the inside." He said starting the engine with the push of a button. He pulled Brutus out of the garage and opened the two back doors.

"I got two inch steel plates on the back doors just in case. The windows in the back also covered by steel. But you can open them easily to shoot any trailing zombies. I put an easy open hatch on the top for emergencies. I got some radio's from cop cars the main one being in the truck." Cal said showing them everything.

"you spent a lot of time on this." Tallahassee said eyeing the interior

"yeah…well when your alone for so long you find things to keep you occupied…take your mind off the shit hole situation your in." he said putting his head down.

"Well…I don't know about you guys but I wanna try out this gun" Little rock said holding it up to them.

"Lets do this…" Tallahassee spoke cocking his gun.


	6. Promises

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: All right lets get into the action sequences. When I use music in a story it's either they are listening to it at the time which will be specified. OR it's kinda like you should really listen to this while you read this section of the chapter which will be specified by parentheses in bold. to get more of that feel of the action I guess. Oh and I decided I found a name for Little Rock. She just looks like a Casey to me. Plus you kinda got the "K" sound of Krista and Casey. So yeah.**

**Music used in this chapter:**

"**For whom the bell tolls" by Metallica **

**Promises**

Cal hopped into the driver seat while Tallahassee rode shotgun with Wichita and Little Rock in the back.

"You guys want some music?" he asked plugging in his iPod to the stereo. He searched for a song ended up with Metallica.

"You just gained some brownie points with this one meat head." He said rocking his head to the beat.

You could feel the bass drum every time it hit, and the lead guitar shred through the air. Cal started to rock out slightly, taping his non-driving foot to the beat. They drove about an hour into the city before finally arriving into a parking garage. It wasn't very tall only three stories tall. Which was good because they were going to need some cover. Luckily by the time they reached the third floor Cal had rigged a steel fence that only opened by remote. Cal pushed the remote, which was on the drivers visor. Wichita caught a glimpse of some picture he had on there. One was a picture of him and Marlene and the other of his parents and sister. She had to give it to him for being so smart. It reminded her of Columbus and his rules in a way. The way he played it safe.

***FlashBack* **

**(one year ago)**

Wichita was panting hard by the time they got to the elevator. Columbus and her had just out run a couple of fat zombie a mall in Bakersfield.

"Rule#1: Cardio…" he said in between pants. He put his hands on his knees and took a deep breath in then exhaled finally standing up. Wichita caught her breath and stood up as well watching Columbus who gave her a smile. She loved it when he did; it was hard enough to have to live in a world where you don't get genuinely happy much. She felt his hand search for hers and she held on to it tightly. Wichita bit her lip and pushed the emergency stop button. They felt the elevator shake to a stop, she reached over and kissed him fiercely.

"Wichita…" he started, "we probably…should…get to Tallahassee and Little Rock" he said against her lips. She backed away and looked at him, "are you seriously thinking about right now?" she said creeping her hands down his chest and going lower…

"yes…I do care for them you know…they could be in trouble…I would do the same if you were…" he said sweetly looking up at her and kissing her softly. As much as she wanted to just pounce him and rip his clothes off, she admired his sweetness. She pushed the stop button again and felt the elevator move downward. She was still pressed up against him, "you make it hard for me to hate you…" she whispered into his ear.

"Apparently, I have that effect on people…" he said with a huff, kissing her cheek before she turned towards the door ready for any onslaught of zombies.

***End Flashback***

Wichita snapped back into reality when she heard Little Rocks voice, "Kris…" she said quietly while Tallahassee and Cal were out of the car getting ready. "Are you okay?" she said.

"yeah…im fine Case…" she got up opening the big back doors getting out.

"okay." Cal said taking charge, "Little Rock, time for your little sniper lesson." He said signaling to hop onto the top of the ambulance. Since they were on the top floor of the parking garage, it was a better and safer lookout for them since the store they were going to raid was far enough that she could get a shot. But close enough to actually get the hit.

"okay your gonna be here on top of the roof. Lay down with your legs spread but keep your feet to the ground too. If you don't the recoil with sting like crazy." He said positioning her legs. Little rock set herself up and cocked the rifle.

"good job. Now just look through the scope and aim just a little lower than you normally would. Take a deep breath and shoot okay? You got up to 6 shots and then time to reload" he said pointing out all the specks. Little Rock caught on quickly to his instruction.

"okay lets see…there's a slimy one down there. Try it out." He said pointing it out to her. Little rock took aim and shot. It hit the zombie right in the mouth, teeth and bile going all over the place.

"nice job Rocky!" he said giving her a high five.

"not bad if I do say so myself." She said shining her nails on her jacket. Wichita smiled, she was happy that Cal cared enough for Little Rock that he would keep her out of the more dangerous parts.

Cal dug around in his duffle bag and gave her one of the radios. "let us know if we're gonna have any trouble getting out okay? Give us some cover. And if any zombies which I highly doubt get up here. Slip through the hatch up here and start the car. Im leaving you the keys." He said handing them to her. Little rock nodded testing out the radio. Cal jumped down and looked at Tallahassee and Wichita.

"Everyone locked and loaded?" he said picking up his shotgun. He strapped his machete holster his leg. Tallahassee nodded showing him his sets of ammo which were hidden underneath his jacket. Wichita nodded as well. Cal handed them both radios that had earphones connected to them.

"okay so I modified them so that you can just talk without holding any buttons. Little rock will communicate the same way so that way if there's any trouble. The radios won't cause any troubles." He clipped his to the back of his jeans.

Tallahassee and Wichita did the same and they all tested them out. Cal nodded towards the elevator and they followed going down into the unknown territory. They walked slowly at first making sure no Zombie freaks were running around. Cal spoke, "Little Rock how we doing?"

"You got a zombie coming towards you at 3 o'clock" she said aiming at it. All of them aimed seeing a lady zombie sprinting towards them, Cal took the first shot hitting her right in the kneecap. Tallahassee took the second in the shoulder and Wichita took shot hitting it right between the eyes. Cal raised his eyebrow and spoke again "we got it little rock remember to save your shots till we really need them okay?"

"got it, over." She said laughing.

"Nice one rocky…" Cal said walking into the store. It was small a small drug store which was pretty much intact. Well, other than the bloodstains and smell of dead bodies. Tallahassee kept alert keeping his shotgun up. Cal whistled to see if any rouge zombies were in the store. They heard the grunting and sneering of at least two and they all got ready for what was to come. One fat zombie was running towards Cal at a quick yet groggy pace. "I got this one guys." He said taking out his machete. Tallahassee shot the other skinnier zombie between the eyes pieces of degraded brain matter bursting through the air. Wichita watched as Cal walked towards the fat zombie.

"Come here ya fat bastard," he said before kicking off a check-stand gaining momentum and swinging his Machete right into the zombies skull. He landed on his feet stepping on the zombies face to get his machete out. He wiped off the blade with an old jacket that was left in the store and placed it back in his holster.

"okay Tallahassee Wichita you guys wanna go and get whatever supplies you need…" he said walking up to them.

"I think I'll be okay by myself…Wichita you go with Cal…im going Twinkie huntin' " he said heading towards the snack aisle.

Wichita and Cal walked in silence for a while before Cal made the first move.

"So what's with Tallahassee and Twinkies?" he said putting some first aid supplies in his duffle bag.

"He just really likes them I guess…" she said looking out for any other zombies.

"I see…who's Columbus?" he asked looking at her. She froze and felt a tug at her chest.

"He's someone we met a while ago…he died when we were being attacked" she said in a lower voice. She felt the rush of emotion crawl through her and felt her eyes start to warm up. Wichita just kept walking and didn't look at Cal for the rest of the time in the store. They passed by the candy and toy aisle quickly, grabbing some Twix, snickers, Reese's and Abba-Zabba's which were Little Rocks favorite. Cal saw a plastic daisy flower. He looked at Wichita who wasn't looking and picked it up putting it in his duffle bag.

"Ready?" he said looking at her. He could see the tears that were about to form even if she didn't want to admit it.

"yeah im good…" she said turning away from him heading towards the door. He gathered up his courage and grabbed her hand. She turned around feeling his rough hand touch hers. She had tears in her eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them away. He gave her a sympathetic look and spoke sternly "hey…im sorry…I really am." He said pulling her in for a hug.

Wichita admired his sweetness, and as much as she resented him and hated that fact that he was so sarcastic. She had to admit she actually like his weird quirks. She hugged back, feeling his body slightly stiffen. She felt his strong arms embrace her and he whispered,

"I promise…that me and Tallahassee will be here to protect you and Little Rock…" he said. But the tender moment was quickly broken up by Little Rocks voice.

**(This is where you can start listening to For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica)**

"guys you got some company…im spotting at least six heading towards the store." She spoke in a hurry.

Cal backed away from Wichita and smiled but quickly had a look of concern when a zombie was getting to them quickly.

"Wichita!" he yelled putting her behind him raising his shotgun and blasting the zombie to bits. Wichita put her emotions on hold and got into her Amazon warrior mode. They heard Tallahassee's boots run towards the door and they followed along ready for the battle.

"No Twinkies?" Cal asked as he saw him, "No…but im not concerned about that right now meat head." He said shooting at a zombie which was running towards them.

"Rocky… start the car…" he said looking at the onslaught of infected coming towards him. Wichita kept shooting, nailing them in the lower limbs. Little Rock looked from above aiming and shooting at zombies between the eyes. She tried to keep calm remembering what Cal had said about breathing. Cal was facing Tallahassee keeping his back secure, and when he saw a zombie starting to sneak up on him from behind he screamed.

"TAL. DUCK!" Cal said aiming right at Tallahassee's head, Tallahassee quickly ducked and heard Cal's shotgun ring out loud and true.

"Keep moving towards the truck!" Wichita said. Little rock kept a close eye on her sister making sure she was okay. Aiming for a zombie coming up behind Wichita, she took the shot. Unfortunately, Cal had already taken the shot just before. Little Rock's bullet ricocheted and grazed Wichita's arm.

Wichita screamed in pain but quickly kept her mind on the goal ahead. To get out alive. Cal turned to look at her concerned killing another zombie on the way over to her. he wasn't looking where he was going and smashed his side into an old newspaper box. He winced but kept running over to Wichita.

"you okay?" he said covering fire. "Yeah…lets just get outta here." She said starting to run for the elevator of the parking garage. Tallahassee quickly pressed the button putting his back to the doors. Wichita and Cal kept shooting at the zombies sprinting towards them, aiming for the legs to slow them down a bit. Cal looked over quickly at Wichita who had hell fire in her eyes. She was the iconic image of an Amazonian Warrior, his own Valkyrie at his side. The doors opened and in they went, panting from the adrenaline rush. The elevator ride felt like forever before the actually got to the top floor.

"Little Rock in the truck. NOW!" Cal said running towards the drivers seat. Tallahassee quickly jumped in the passenger while Wichita jumped into the back. They secured the back doors and Cal put it into reverse, opening the gate and getting out. He quickly shut it and saw the onslaught of zombies coming up towards the second floor ramp.

"Everyone hold on!" he said as he drove through, trampling zombies. The front wheel loaders impaled some of them, but quickly were drug under the truck.

"Wichita do we got any trailers?" he asked looking at her through the rear view mirror. Wichita opened one of the back windows only seeing at least five. "Yup." She said before blasting each one in the head. Little rock opened the other window while Wichita reloaded. Little Rock aimed and fired shooting one right in the eye. The other just under the hair line. The last one was quick, and smarter than the others running in a zigzag pattern. Wichita waited for the perfect shot and breathed in, letting her finger press on the trigger. The shot destroyed the zombies face and he went down. No other's in pursuit letting them get away. Wichita slumped against the door and so did Little rock feeling her body finally stop tingling after the adrenaline rush was over.

**(stop the song now.)**

"Im sorry about your arm…" Little Rock said seeing the wound. She touched it without notice and Wichita winced pulling it away.

"it's okay…at least your safe…" she said with a smile kissing her little sister's forehead.

"how are you Tallahassee? You alright?" Cal said looking at him.

"yeah…I think im good…I think pulled something in my back when you told me to duck." He said placing his hand on his lower back.

"I'll take a look at it once we get back…for now just rest up…that was pretty intense back there." He said keeping his eyes on the road just incase an zombies were following them.

"you did good back there Cal, thanks for havin my back… I guess you're not such a meat head after all." He said with a small smirk.

"no problem man." He said back looking back at Wichita.

"well I got something from the pharmacy back in the store" Tallahassee said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small sack of pot. "You gotta love California" he said smiling.

Cal smiled and looked back again at Wichita who was smiling as well. "I guess I'll have to fire up the hookah tonight."


	7. 21

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: All right so hopefully you guys liked the last chapter. Got a little action in, but now time for some fun. Because I don't know about you but, if I were stuck in a post-apocalyptic world I would try and find all the different ways to take my mind of it. This chapter does contain drug usage so if you're not into that then…sorry. Some more memories of Columbus in this one. And maybe a kiss?! What? Yeah… anyways please review. And Enjoy.**

**Music Used in This Chapter:**

"**Sideways"- by Citizen Cope Ft. Santana.**

**Music lyrics are in italics and quotes.**

**21**

Cal opened up the back for Wichita and Little Rock. Both jumped out starting to walk towards the back yard. Cal walked back with Tallahassee his duffle bag in hand. They all put their guns away in the shed and walked into the house. Wichita eyed her wound which grazed more than her arm, the bullet had grazed a small part of her back as well which ripped her white shirt. Which now had her blood on it. Tallahassee looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright there darlin'?" he said cleaning his gun.

"yeah…I don't think it's that deep." She said raising her arm to see the cut on her arm closely. Little rock frowned and gave her a sympathetic look. She felt like she was responsible

Cal walked in with his duffle bag taking off his jackets. He felt a shot of pain from his ribs and he groaned at the feeling. Cal started to take off his jacket slowly as not to disrupt his probably bruised ribs. He hung up his jacket and his holsters on the coat rack. He lifted up his shirt walking into the living room. A huge bruise had already formed on his left side. Tallahassee looked at it, "jesus, that one must sting like a bitch." He said getting a closer look.

"I should be okay…an ice pack will do…but Wichita I'll clean up that wound for you. Go up stairs and I'll get the first aid kit." He said searching in his duffle bag for what he was going to need. Wichita started to climb the stairs and walked into Cal's room waiting for him. She sat on his bed and slowly slumped feeling the comfort it was giving her. She closed her eyes and saw Columbus in her mind again.

She remembered their first night _together_. Which was in an old beach house near Santa Cruz. Little Rock and Tallahassee had already gone to sleep. But Wichita and Columbus were still up laying in bed together.

She remembered that his hands moved slowly under the covers. The way they found their way to her waist. She turned to look at him his eyes slightly illuminated from the moonlight. They kissed passionately and everything went from there. Sure, it was rushed, and he wasn't very good, but it had been his first time, and no one is ever great their first time. Once they got to the point of no return, she was a bit concerned about getting pregnant. But as always, Columbus was prepared. And she felt safe again; he was gentle with her, which made her feel like she belonged. He whispered her real name into her ear, and it made her feel whole again. Because, really when your living in a world where you and three others are the only people alive. The thing you can leave behind is your name. And even when you've lost everything. You will always have your name. And he whispered the three most important words in the world. I love you. And she said it back to him because this time she really did mean it.

She snapped back into reality after hearing a knock at the door and saw it open.

Cal came in with a bowl of hot water and Little Rock came in with a first aid kit.

"Me and Tallahassee are gonna watch some old western movie he likes." Little Rock said before leaving. Cal smiled and looked at Wichita who was looking at her arm.

"okay lift up your sleeve for me" he said getting some gauze and some cloth pads. Wichita did as she was told and lifted up her sleeve watching as he put on some gloves.

"I don't have anything." She said nodding towards the gloves.

"I know. It's just habit." He said with a smile taking a piece of towel dipping it into the hot water. He rung out the excess and slowly dabbed at her wound. She winced slightly and pulled away. Cal wiped off the crusted blood making sure it would be okay. He took some alcohol and putting it on a piece of gauze.

"this might sting…" he said looking at her. "just do it." She answered back looking away. He placed the alcohol quickly on her wound, blowing on it to ease the pain. Wichita winced and tensed her arm.

"you won't need stitches so you should be okay. We'll lay low for a while so you can heal faster." Cal put some steri-strips over her wound to help heal faster. He put a plastic wrap on the wound and some tape, later wrapping some cloth over it.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off." He said taking out some more gauze and wrap out of the first aid kit. She looked at him and smiled slightly, "are you gonna throw up this time?" she said.

Cal smiled and looked at her, "no…but I can't clean the one on your back if you don't take it off." He said getting another cloth putting it in the hot water. She stood up in front of him and began lifting her shirt over her head. Cal looked downward at his shoes not wanting to be rude. Wichita noticed and smiled at his chivalry, forever the gentleman…in a way. She laid face down on the bed, folding her arms and putting her chin on them.

Cal turned and looked at her and put his hand on her back. He admired her slightly tanned skin before reaching over for the cloth in the hot water. He did the same procedure, dabbing around the wound wiping away the dried blood.

"So where'd you learn all this first aid stuff? From reading those books?" Wichita asked before he placed the alcohol gauze on her wound. She winced again and felt his breath against her back. It gave her chills and she felt her body tingle all over.

Cal laughed slightly, "no…I was a paramedic before the infection happened. So this is kinda of second nature to me." He said before putting the steri-strips on the wound.

"Oh…well. Im glad that we have you…" she said with a smile. She heard him take off his gloves and throw them away. Then he felt his hand put the tape over the cloth, which covered the plastic wrap. His bare knuckles quickly grazed her skin and she felt the tingles again. Without thinking she let a quick moan escape her lips.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" cal asked not knowing what he had done to earn that sound from her.

"No…you didn't hurt me… it was nothing." She said embarrassed.

Cal narrowed his eyes knowing she was lying but threw the thought away standing up. "Alright…your all good. That'll be 50 bucks," he said putting his hand out. Wichita got up and he closed his eyes not wanting to see. She smiled and got out of bed, accidently catching her foot in one of the sheets. "whoa…" she said stumbling slightly. Cal caught her before she fell. He put his hands on her hip stabilizing her.

"you should be more careful Wichita." He said still holding her. Their bodies were less than an inch apart, and she looked up into this eyes. His eyes were darker than usual, but the blue in his eyes still were entrancing.

"yeah…" she said, her voice low and raspy. Her hands crept upwards and passed by his sides. He winced and leaned away from her hand. "ahh.." he groaned.

"im sorry…" she said backing away getting her shirt. She noticed the big slice in the back and blood stains thinking if it was even worth keeping. But she didn't have anything else. She had that shirt since she met Tallahassee and Columbus.

"it's okay…" cal said walking towards his closet taking a shirt off a hanger, "you can have this…it's almost exactly the same…except it's a bit thicker than your old one." He said covering his eyes walking over to her. He had a white v-neck t-shirt in his hand and she took it putting it on. She walked over to him and took his hand off his eyes.

"you don't have to do that." She said with a smile.

"I want too." He answered. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't take the chance. She quickly turned and walked towards the door.

Wichita walked away and walked down stairs to see Little Rock passed out on the couch, while Tallahassee watched The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly. "I love the fuck out of this movie. " He said

Cal laughed and looked at both Wichita and Tallahassee, "so are we gonna smoke the stash you found or what?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Not in front of Little Rock guys…" Wichita said in a whisper.

"We can do it in the shed in the back if you guys want?" he said point outside.

"well I don't care we do it as long as we do…I haven't smoked since Bill Murray's house " Tallahassee said pulling the sac out of his pocket. All three walked out to the shed the sun barely going down into the horizon.

"You were in Bill Murray's house?" Cal asked opening the door to the shed.

"Yeah…we met him actually…non-zombified…but Columbus shot him on accident." Tallahassee said helping Cal set up the Hookah.

"Damn…that sucks. I love his movies…hilarious." He said laughing.

(**Couple of hours later**)

Cal couldn't stop laughing. Tallahassee was trying to imitate Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry, and he was actually good at it.

"did he fire six shots? Or only five?" he said in a low voice narrowing his eyes and slumping down on the couch laughing.

Wichita laughed as well taking another hit from the hookah. Cal liked her laugh, he found it cute and appealing. Hell he liked everything about her, the way she looked, the way she laughed, the way she kind of made fun of him from time to time. She was definitely growing on him.

"so Cal…tell me…when's the last time you…ya know…basted the turkey?" Tallahassee said looking at Cal.

"with another person?" he said with a small smirk on his face. Wichita grimiced, "gross…"

"yeah with another person…and with who" Tallahassee said, he didn't really care about what he said. A man has his needs he always said.

"5 years ago." Cal said looking down at the ground. "with Marlene." He said slowly feeling a tear in his chest.

"what was she like?" Wichita asked resting her head on Tallahassee's shoulder.

"oh man…she was…amazing. She was gonna be a nurse. She always wanted to help people." Cal started, " she 5'5, dark brown hair, dark green eyes. I loved her with all my heart. But she was taken away from me by one of them…They took my sister a year later." he ended feeling his eyes well up. "I loved Marlene more than anything…I won't stop killing them till I get my revenge." He choked up near the end and wiped away a few stray tears.

"im sorry man…I know how it feels…they took my son…" Tallahassee said showing him the duct tape wallet they had made together. Cal took a look and smiled giving it back to Tallahassee. "you would have been very proud of him. You seem like you were a really good father." Cal answered, "but…I mean I don't wanna ruin the fun…what about you guys? When's the last time you guys checked the oil?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"pff….way before the infection. When buck was conceived." Tallahassee answered he looked at Wichita waiting for an answer.

"a year ago." She said not wanting to look Tallahassee in the eye. He didn't know that Columbus and her had gotten physical like that.

"What? You mean…you and Columbus…?" Tallahassee said about to burst into laughter.

"yes okay…jeez…we had sex." She said smacking him in the chest.

Tallahassee burst up laughing holding his chest. Cal started laughing even if he didn't know why he was. He blamed the pot. Wichita slightly laughed as well and spoke "it's not funny…he was actually really really good…" she said sexily.

Tallahassee calmed down and wiped a stray laughter tear from his eyes.

"man…I haven't laughed like that since…never." He said still laughing.

"ooo…man im pooped…you guys gonna stay out here?" Tallahassee said standing up.

"Yeah man…can you do me a favor though and put Little Rock in her room? I don't think I can lift her with my ribs like this" Cal said standing up slowly trying not to make any sudden movements. He sat next to Wichita who was looking at her hands.

"Thanks…for everything today." She said looking at him.

"It's no problem…I don't think I would have kept going if I hadn't met you guys." He said taking his iPod out of his pocket.

"It's hard…when me an little rock were traveling by ourselves. It got tough…and we lost hope a little bit. But we met Tallahassee and Columbus" she said looking at him.

"Im sorry…about Columbus…I mean what I said back at that pharmacy…I wasn't just saying it…I really do mean it." He said with a smile

"I know you did…" she felt her heart beat faster like she wanted to tell him something yet she couldn't.

"but I mean…again…here I go getting the mood all broody. I don't know much about you…you don't know much about me…I was reading this book where the two main characters kinda don't really like each other until they play so…do you wanna play 21 questions? And who ever is asking has to answer the question they are asking too" he asked

"isn't it 20 questions? And your also telling me you don't like me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I like 21 better. And I mean…really me and you were kinda butting heads when we met. You did threaten to kill me. And you have some sort of weird trust issue." He said talking with his hands. Wichita shrugged knowing it was pretty much true and asked "okay who's first then?" Cal looked at her and answered "ill go." He said.

Cal thought of a good question and asked, "favorite color." He said looking at her

"Black" Wichita answered.

"Oh like your soul?" he said laughing. Feeling her hit him in the side. He cringed at the feeling, screaming out in pain. "Jesus Christ! That freakin…"

"Oh my god…im so sorry!" Wichita said looking at him laughing slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Cal answered laughing slightly again not knowing why. It was contagious.

"It's…it's not funny." She said striating up, her face in a serious set.

"Okay…" he said breathing in

"What's yours? Your favorite color?" Wichita asked

"Dark Blue." He said, "your turn."

"What's your Twinkie? Like the thing you miss the most to eat." She asked looking at him bringing her legs up on the couch towards her chest.

"Oh man…what I would give for a freakin Rice Krispee. I've seriously searched everywhere… and I can't find any. What about you? What's your Twinkie?

"Corn dogs. Like, a freshly fried corn dog. With mustard." She said licking and biting her bottom lip slightly. "Your turn."

"What did you do before Zombieland?" he asked seriously. He saw the change in her face and expected the worst. Like drug dealer or mafia princess.

Wichita breathed deeply and started, "My Parents weren't really a big part of my life as a kid. So one day I just got fed up and I left with Little Rock. And from then on I said we trust no one but ourselves. And we did a couple of things that maybe were above the law…but we got by. I promised that I would be there for my sister. No matter what." She answered.

"It takes a lot of courage to do what you did, and trust me I was thinking you were gonna say something worse…like drug dealer or something." He said looking at her with a small smile shrugging his shoulders.

"Who says I wasn't?" she said with a serious face. Cal narrowed his eyes and backed away thinking she was serious.

"Im just kidding…you totally fell for that." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Well I mean im pretty much the opposite. My parents were pretty supportive all the time. I just went to paramedic training, took the classes, started working at the hospital. That's pretty much it. I didn't really do much else." He said putting his arm on the armrest. "Your turn."

"Hold on…it's getting too hot in here…do you wanna lay outside?" Wichita said standing up. "no…I gotta get something though…im hungry." Cal got up slowly and followed her, he found himself watching the way her hips swayed when she walked. He shook his thoughts out of his head and walked inside for a second to get his duffle bag. Tallahassee had passed out in his room with his box of Twinkies and a bottle of whiskey. Cal laughed slightly and started towards the door getting a blanket as well on the way out. He saw Wichita lying on the cement looking up at the sky. Cal kneeled next to her handing her the blanket; he slowly brought himself to the ground, laying next to her.

"Still your turn." He said looking up at the stars.

"Um…okay…favorite movie of all time." she said putting her hands on her stomach.

Cal passed her a snickers bar from his duffle bag and opening one for himself. "Easy. My favorite movie of all time is Forrest Gump." He said taking a bite out of his snickers bar.

"Forrest Gump? Seriously?" she said opening hers.

"Yeah…I mean jeez that movie is just…you got action, romance, comedy…everything combed into one. My second favorite is 300 though which is like pure action." He said. "What about yours?"

"Thelma and Louise."

"Hmm...Explains a lot." He said laughing looking at her.

"Shut up…" she said laughing slightly turning to look at him. His eyes were lighter this time. And still that deep blue that she loved. It reminded her of Columbus in a way except his were always light.

"Your turn." She said still looking at him. She wanted to get closer, but her mind and her heart were at odds with each other.

"Favorite song of all time." He said turning away and looking up again.

"That's a tough one…but if I had to choose one…I'd pick. Thunderstruck by AC/DC." She said hearing the song in her head.

"That is a sweet song. You just added a cool point in my book." He said with a small laugh.

"Awesome." She said chuckling. "What about yours?"

Cal breathed in and thought, "I don't know. I like a lot of music. But…lately...I've been obsessed with this song called sideways by Citizen cope and Santana. It's pretty awesome." He said looking at her

"I've never heard it." She said looking at him. Wichita saw him dig through his pocket and take out his iPod. "I got it on here if you wanna listen." He said passing her an ear bud. She heard the smooth acoustic guitar in the background, and then heard the electric kick in.

"_You know it ain't easy. For these thoughts here to leave me. And no words to describe It, in French or in English. Cause diamonds they fade and flowers they bloom and im telling you. These feelings won't go away." _

Cal nodded his head to the beat and felt Wichita's gaze on him. He turned to look at her and spoke "what do you think?" he said, her face slightly illuminated by the moon. He felt his heart beat quicken as her eyes change to a dark green.

"It's really good…it's kinda…romantic I guess." She said moving on her side, getting a bit more comfortable.

"_These feelings won't go away…they keep knocking me sideways... When ever you come around me…I keep thinking in a moment that time will take them away…"_

"Oh before I forget, I got you something." He said reaching his hand over to his duffle bag taking out the plastic flower he had gotten for her. He gave it to her and she smiled looking down at it.

"Thanks…it's sweet of you." She said looking at him again, even in the dark she could see him blush.

"I thought it would make you feel better…" he said looking at her. He kept looking at her listening to the song.

"_These feelings won't go away…diamonds they fade, flowers they bloom, im telling you…these feelings won't go away. They keep knocking sideways…they've been knocking me lately. Whenever you come around me."_

He leaned in putting his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly at first. Not know how she was going to react. Wichita was surprised but she leaned in as well pulling him a bit closer. She felt his hand on her hip, and she felt as it went lower to her thigh. He kept kissing her, now even more passionately and she needed air so she backed away…

**To be continued…**


	8. Let's Watch This City Burn

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: I was kinda stuck for a while. So this is a short filler chap. This one is based on Cal's relationship with Marlene. And the Next one will be Wichita and Columbus. im not getting any reviews. I don't care if you think it sucks or not. Just leave something to let me know im going in the right direction. Anyways, so…in the last chapter we finally see some Sexual tension released between Wichita and Cal. Yay. So lets see what happens next shall we? Oh and Cal's sister's nick name is Jay. So don't be confused cause I know it's a boys name. but it thought it would be weird to just type "J" . **

**Let's Watch This City Burn**

Wichita backed away, slowly at first, and quickly got up on her feet.

"I can't do this." She said walking away. She thought she was betraying Columbus, for moving on to fast. But there was something about Cal that reminded her so much of Columbus. His sweetness, the way he looked at her with his blue eyes, his slight smiles that made her crumble. Maybe it was the fact of longing that made her fall for Cal even faster than she normally would. She walked up stairs and lay in his bed, the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't forget Columbus, even in a world of flesh eating zombies; he was the only other thing she fought for, aside for Little Rock. But deep down inside, and she meant DEEP down. She knew something that she would never say aloud. In a world a flesh-eating zombies, where happiness is hard to be found, and you might be dead the next day, would you not move on faster? Would you not risk a ton for an ounce? She lay there motionless on Cal's bed looking up at the ceiling fan revolving around her head.

Cal wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he let her walk away. And in a way, he was glad he did. She knew what it felt to lose someone close to her, and he remembered how when was when he lost Marlene. And it was hard to get over her and not think about her. And even in that moment before he kissed Wichita he thought of her for a second. He slowly got up feeling the strain in side; he mentally kept hitting himself in the head. When he got the courage he walked inside and started to go upstairs. He saw the door to his room closed and he walked up to it standing there about to knock. He raised his hand to the door placing his palm on it. He put his head against the door thinking of what he would say.

Wichita saw his feet at the door. His shadow slowly dancing in the dim light of the hallway. She got out of bed slowly walking over to the door. She put her ear to it listening to him breath. Cal just stood there for a good while still thinking of what to say. Wichita heard him whisper slightly, "im sorry…" he breathed out finally and backed away going downstairs. She heard his footsteps fade and she walked back to the bed. She felt guilty for leading him on in a way. But by tomorrow morning her high will probably be gone and he won't remember much. She laid back down snuggling close to another pillow. She needed comfort; she wanted Columbus to guide her.

Cal took off his shirt unbuckling his jeans and laying on the big comfy couch. He put an ice back on his side feeling the coolness tingle his skin. He was trying to forget about what just happened. But he still felt her kiss on his lips and still smelled her scent on him. Yet when he remembered her eyes and all he could think about was Marlene. Their faces morphing in and out of each other. He thought about the first day that Marlene had been running from a zombie cop…

**Two years and 4 months ago….**

"Incoming!" she screamed running past Cal.

Cal got his shotgun ready and saw the cop running around a corner. He fired and saw the oozing corpse fall to the ground.

"That was a close one babe," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek holding on to the hems of his jacket. He put his arms around her in a strong embrace giving her a kiss back. Even if the world was going into a huge shit storm. He would do anything for her. Cal and Marlene walked over to his motorcycle. They drove back to her apartment where Cal's sister was waiting to leave to their beach house.

"You ready sis?" Cal asked his younger sister. She had barely turned 16 a year before and had started her senior year. Unfortunately she would never enjoy the prom or her homecoming all just because some Gas n' Gulp decided that expiration dates aren't useful.

"Yeah. Let me put my boots on." She said holding on to a pair of black timberlands. She was dressed in pink shirt with a dark purple thermal under, her dark black skinny jeans blending in with her boots. Marlene was packing the rest of her things into her suitcase. Cal sat there watching his two girls, even in the most horrible of circumstances; they still took forever to get ready.

"Babe! Can you come here for a second!?" Marlene called out from her bedroom. Cal walked over to her.

"What's up?" he said smiling at her. Every time she looked at him, he couldn't help it. It was like she had control of his facial muscles. She wore his favorite blue plaid shirt that she never took off. It was big on her so she had to tie it at the front making it tighter around her waist and roll up the sleeves. The white wife beater under it contrasting with her dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of blue Chuck Taylors tied in the outfit. Her long dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail swayed as she walked over to him.

"Let me and Jay take the truck. You can take the bike." She said walking over to him.

"Sure. It could be safer for you two. I'll stay ahead. Take one of the walkie-talkies with you too. Please?" he said with a sweeter voice. He smiled embracing her, his hands at her hips.

"You're always protecting me babe, that's what I love about you." She said putting her arms around his neck, her thumbs slowly stroking the skin behind his ears.

" Ha. Well, you always look really hot with a gun in your hands…" he said with small chuckle.

"Is that all you love about me?" she said with a smirk feeling his body tense under her touch.

"No…but It would take forever to name EVERYTHING." He said with a chuckle leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Forever is nothing… as long as you're with Me." she said in a whisper as she backed away after their kiss.

Jay stood at the doorway and cleared her throat loudly. The two lovers backed away and looked at her. Jay smirked and spoke, "ready?"

"Yeah, you and Marlene are going to take the truck and I take the bike okay?" he said helping Marlene with her bag.

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs then. I already packed up all the extra weapons and the food." Jay said walking towards the front door. Thankfully, Marlene's apartment was on the first floor and right by the parking lot. They all packed the things in her truck and sped off towards Cal's family beach house. They drove for about an hour and a half with mild zombie attacks. But nothing they couldn't handle. They unloaded the truck and walked into the house, which was still in good shape. The day turned into night and Jay had already gone to bed a little early.

Marlene and Cal lay on the roof looking up at the night sky. He held her closely his chin placed softly on her head.

"Babe?" Marlene spoke turning her head to look up at him. Cal listened intently to her still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me something…if…and hopefully it doesn't happen…if I get bit…or I get infected. You have to promise me you'll end it…" she said sitting up looking at him.

"Marlene, you know that'll never happen…im always going to protect you." He said sitting up as well looking at her sternly.

"I know babe, I know…but in case it does…I don't want to be one of them…" she said taking his hand in hers.

"I'd rather watch the city burn…" he said in a low voice.

"We've watched this city burn... just promise me…" she said giving him a kiss.

"I promise." He said, as much as he didn't want to. He meant his promise. He kissed her softly, feeling her lean into him. They enjoyed every moment together from that day forward. They knew that maybe one of them wouldn't make it to the next day. But they lived and fought side by side, the three of them, always watching out for each other…

Until **5 Months later**…

"Okay we'll get in and get out okay?" Cal said holding his gun up scoping out the baron street. They had traveled to Seattle to find more ammo and guns and had stumbled across a sporting good store. Marlene was at his side scoping his blind side as they walked in. Jay had gotten to the room of the building across from them using a sniper rifle just in case. "You guys are good." She spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Cal and Marlene walked in shooting down three zombies that came at them in the store. They kept walking towards the back, a big sign saying Arms and Ammunition. Luckily, there were still some supplies, which then needed so they stuffed them in Cal's duffle bag. Marlene kept her eye on the door hearing Jay on the walkie-talkie.

"We got some rain out here. You guys better hurry."

"Okay Jay. We'll be right out." Cal said zipping up his back slinging it over his shoulder. They walked forward passing through some aisle before hearing jay over the walkie-talkie again. "Guys, guys! You gotta go out the back…there are at least 20 zombies heading your way I'll bring the truck around." They heard shots ring out from outside and raced towards the back door.

As they ran towards the back again they heard the snarls and screeching from zombies entering the store. Cal and Marlene got out to the back feeling the rain on their skin. The clouds darkened the sky but the good thing was that there was still light out.

"Jay where the fuck are you?!" Cal yelled.

"Im hitting some trouble bro! I'll be there in a sec!" she screamed as they heard gunshots ring out from a distance.

"Okay babe we gotta make a run for it. Ready?" he said cocking his shot gun. Marlene nodded.

She and Cal started running towards the alleyway opening, 4 zombies appeared around the corner and were quickly put down by the two. They heard more snarls from behind them and got back to back. They quickly saw at least 15 zombies coming at them from all angles.

"Let's watch this City burn…" Cal said softly knowing that Marlene heard him. He cocked his shot gun and aimed at the on coming onslaught of infected.

Shots rang out as Marlene fired away running towards the truck which was now in sight. Cal pumped his arms faster as he ran towards the truck clearing the way for Marlene. She felt her legs start to burn and her chest tighten trying to catch her breath. Cal reached the truck before Marlene, Jay shooting other zombies as well as Cal who shot at the zombies chasing after Marlene.

Jay started to move slowly forward, Cal reaching out to grab Marlene.

Their hands touched for a second before a zombie had caught up with Marlene and pulled her away.

"CAL!!!" she screamed as she felt a zombies teeth sink into her shoulder.

"MARLENE!!" Cal screamed jumping out of the truck bed running towards her at full speed at the zombie attacking his love.

He bulldozed into it, shooting it in the face running to Marlene's aid. She kept fighting seeing Jay screech to a halt and help them out by shooting the other zombies. All of them breathed heavily as the final zombie had fallen. Cal stood up going over to Marlene who was losing a lot of blood fast.

" It got into your auxiliary artery…we can fix this…" Cal said panicked, her blood on his hands.

"Babe…just do it…" she said handing him her gun. Feeling the heave droplets of rain on her skin. Cal took it in his hand but decided to use his handgun instead. His hands shook tiny droplets falling from his hand. He felt the silence of the situation; Jay had gone of to wait in the truck. He felt tears start to form in his eyes and he leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"I can't do this to you…" he said forcing his words out not able to speak. He slowly brought the gun up, aiming just under her chin.

"Babe…Kaleb…I will always be with you…if there are any other people left…promise me you'll move on from me…" she said slowly in a whisper.

"I could never…" he answered cocking the gun.

"You can't kill hope babe…" she said feeling the tears well up.

"I love you,…" he answered and she responded, "I love you too." With a smile she closed her eyes and heard him stand up aiming at her head. He fired, every nerve in his body sending signals to his brain. He turned away as he shot feeling the roil spread through his body. He started to walk away but fell to his knees feeling his heart drop to his feet. It was like his heart had been smashed into tiny little pieces, like something had been ripped out of his body. Jay walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Kaleb…we gotta go…" she said helping him up. He got in the car and didn't speak the whole way home. They both listened to the raindrops on the car, trying to not think about what just happened. All Cal could remember were Marlene's green eyes looking at him. The memory he would always remember forever. That day, he watched his city burn, he watched the country burn, he watched his whole world burn.

**Post A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I thought it was time we find out what happened between Cal and Marlene. And more of their relationship. There will definitely be more on Cal's relationship with his sister Jay. And we will know her full name too. I was reading Tara Pheonix's story "Zombieland" which is awesome and you should read it. And she/he (I've never asked sorry) included the chapters song. I've done this before too. But it's cause it's included in the chapt.**

**But anyways. This one would be "Anthem of Our Dying Day" by Story of The Year. Check it out. Reviews would be awesome by the way. Thanks! **

**Peace. -Broodboy**


	9. Let The Flames Begin

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: All right hopefully you guys like the last chapter. But let's just get to this one yeah? Im thinking whether I should let this chapter get a little…frisky…but we'll see.**

**Music in this Chapt**

**Sweetest Goodbye –Maroon 5**

**Let The Flames Begin-Paramore**

**Let The Flames Begin**

Wichita couldn't sleep that night. She still felt Cal's kiss tingle on her lips. So she tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she would see Columbus's eyes looking at her. She twisted and turned in bed feeling the silence become too much. She felt tears start to form in her eyes of frustration. She wasn't a crier, hell she didn't even cry that much when Columbus died. But she figured it had caught up with her. She felt the tears start to stream down her face, the saltiness slightly leaving tingles on her lips. She quickly wiped them away and got up putting her pants and jacket on. She looked at the clock seeing it was 3 in the morning. She quickly walked down stairs seeing Cal lying on the couch snoring slightly.

"…I'm Always going to protect you…." He grumbled in his sleep.

Wichita jumped and felt her heart rate jump at his words. She focused more to see if he was awake but saw that he was only sleep talking. Her boots were lying against the wall near the kitchen and she grabbed them quickly putting them on. Wichita quickly looked for a piece of paper and put down one word leaving it on the counter. The back door made no noise as she walked into the back yard towards the gun shed. A small gym bag was packed with an Uzi and two pump shotguns. She got to Cal's motorcycle outside which shined in the moonlight. The cold outside sent small shivers up her spine. Her skin starting to bump up with goose bumps, she shook them off putting on Cal's helmet. She started the bike, opening the gate with the remote. Wichita turned to look back in the side view mirrors seeing the house get smaller in the distance. The cool air hit her knuckles, which gripped the handlebars; she headed south to her escape. The place where she left him there…

**3 Months ago…**

Columbus gripped his double barrel tightly after letting a round fire off hitting a zombie between the eyes. The gunfire smoke cleared the area as the four walked towards an old Best Western motel.

"Alright seems clear, im gonna go get the room keys. We'll stay on the bottom level. Columbus, get the car move it towards room 3. Easier escape route" Tallahassee said putting his rifle on his shoulder. He was ready to be lookout for the night. He had gotten most of his rest while Wichita drove in Pasadena. Wichita walked off with Little Rock towards some vending machines which were partially looted, a couple bags of beef jerky, chips, and candy still in there. Columbus came back with the car parking it and walking over to the girls.

"Anything good?" he asked with a small smile.

"Beef jerky" Little Rock said throwing him a bag.

He caught it opening it and taking out apiece enjoying the hard, yet still tasty treat. Columbus walked off towards the trunk opening it getting out his suitcase while Wichita and Little Rock leaned against the hood of the car. Tallahassee returned with two room keys and walked over to Columbus.

"Alright. Here's your room key and I got the room next to yours." He said putting the key in his hand.

"Shouldn't the girls sleep together? And we can bunk up in the room next to them" Columbus asked looking at him.

"listen here spit fuck…" he said with his southern drawl. "You and Wichita haven't had a night together since we got back from Vegas. And if there is one thing I know about women is they want us to spend time with them or else they just leave ya." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think she has many options…and I mean we spend time together all day…it's not like she leaves to go shopping and I stay home watching some Monday night football." Columbus answered wishing he didn't. Tallahassee gave him a look, his hand quickly leaving his shoulder, his fingers curling into a fist.

"25%?" Columbus said ready.

"35%" Tallahassee said pulling back his arm and releasing on Columbus's shoulder.

Columbus winced slightly and exhaled, "okay…thanks." He said painfully walking towards Wichita who was playing Paper, Scissors, Rock with Little Rock. She turned to look at Columbus slowly with a small smile. Columbus held his breath, seeing her green eyes look at him like she did made him melt. Even if she hadn't taken a shower in a couple of months and her white v-neck had been a little dirty. She was beautiful and he knew he was lucky to have her, he would do anything for her.

"Little Rock your comin' with me." Tallahassee said walking towards their room. Little Rock nodded and looked at Wichita. "Be safe" she said in a whisper with a wide grin on her face. Wichita gave her a look and she backed away already knowing what she meant.

"I bet I can beat you at Paper, Scissors, Rock" Little Rock said walking off with Tallahassee. "Best 2 out of 3 then." He answered messing up her hair as they walked in. Columbus smiled, it was nice to see everyone so close, but I guess spending almost two years together you get attached.

"Ohio." Wichita called out from the doorway leaning on the frame holding a half empty bottle of whiskey. Columbus felt his lips curl into a smile, "you comin?" she asked again with a smirk.

"Yeah." He said putting his hands in his pockets briskly walking over, Wichita rolled off the doorframe and walked over to the small table by the bed. It was a normal room. One queen sized bed, pale beige colored wallpaper, dark brown carpet. Plain. They drank a couple of shots before finally settling down for the night.

"Have you asked where were heading next?" Wichita asked looking at him from across the table

"Tallahassee wants to head north towards Napa" he answered walking over to the bed kicking off his shoes.

Wichita kept sitting there still feeling the burn on her lips from the whiskey. She slowly walked over to Columbus who lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. He looked down at her as she crawled up to him slowly. He put his arm around her as she put her head on his chest. He intertwined his fingers with hers, while his other hand ran up and down her back. They lay there motionless for a while before he heard her speak.

"Do you think we can make it?" Wichita asked keeping her gaze down at their hands.

"what do you mean?" He asked still blankly staring at the ceiling.

"we've survived, at least…the four of us together have survived for two years almost…how long do you think we can last?" Wichita said.

"we'll last however long we will last…I promise as long as im around I'll protect you. and little rock. And…well I can't really say Tallahassee, I think he's good." He said with a small chuckle.

Wichita smiled, "haha yeah…" she said with a small chuckle as well. They kept still for a while in the silence before Wichita asked another question.

"Columbus" she said softly, moving her head to look up at him.

"Hmm." He said looking down.

"What's your real name?" she said bluntly. Wichita had never known, and he had never told her. Even if she told him hers, he never used it in front of the others. Not even Little Rock. And when he did, it was during special moments, like the first time they slept together.

Columbus fumbled in his mind, slightly taken aback by the question. He hated his name, it had no power, no meaning really, the name Columbus was a step up. He wanted to say a fake name and maybe sound at least a little cooler. But his name rolled off his tongue.

"Kevin Matthews" he said hearing his real name for the first time in a long time. "Not really a good name I guess….but it doesn't really matter."

"I like it…Kevin." She said with smile looking at him. She scooted upward to reach her lips with his. They kissed softly at first, Wichita's hands dancing along Columbus's torso. He pulled her closer, his hands sliding down to her hips, his fingers slowly playing with the hem of her jeans. She ran her foot up and down his calf as her fingers worked at the button and zipper of his pants.

He moaned as he felt her fingers slide into his pants wrapping around him. He pushed into her touch and became anxious to take her jeans off. But he controlled himself. Wichita had been the only girl he'd ever slept with, so his experience was only at a 40 percent. And even if all he knew was learned from romance movies he watched before z-land. He slowly unbuckled her belt, his lips never leaving hers. His knuckles slowly graced her stomach and made her shiver. A small moan escaped her lips as she exhaled slowly. Her lips found their way down to his neck right above his collarbone.

"Krista…" he exhaled deeply in a moan. And to that, Wichita felt the heat in her grow even stronger. That night passed by slowly as they had sex for the second time ever. It was better than the first time, and it lasted longer than the first, and it felt even better when Wichita moaned out his real name.

The next morning came too fast, sunlight creeping through the glass window and curtains. Columbus opened his eyes slowly seeing Wichita facing him, the white sheets draped over her naked body. He put a piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

"We should get up." She whispered putting her hand tenderly on her cheek. He smiled and started to get up putting his pants on as he got out of bed. Wichita smiled as she got up with one of the sheets wrapped around her to find her clothes that were tossed around the room. They finally finished and walked out to the Escalade where Tallahassee and Little Rock were packing up.

"Well…spit fuck…you look all glowy and shit…" Tallahassee said in his southern drawl as he hopped into the driver seat. Columbus just smiled and kept his eyes on the road ahead. He eyed Wichita through the vanity mirror and she gave him a smile.

"So where are we headed next?" Wichita asked after an hour or two.

"Well we're in Pasadena now but I think I spy a store…" He said pulling into the parking lot of an Albertsons. The store seemed pretty clean with minimal damage. Wichita and Columbus took the west end while Tallahassee and Little Rock took the east end. Wichita kept a good look out as Columbus stocked up on canned fruit and vegetables. They started walking towards the water aisle passing by the old eggs and dairy. Columbus walked on as Wichita eyed an old doll that was laid dirty and torn on the ground. She kneeled down to grab it and pushed the dirty blonde hair out of its face. It had dried blood caked on the side of it's face, and Wichita felt her chest tighten at the thought of it's owner. But she had not time for sympathy, the fact that she heard snarls and screams from behind her startled her and she stood up to see three zombies headed her way, FAST.

She cocked her shotgun shooting the first two quickly in the head, while the third had gotten too close for comfort. Columbus ran from around the corner catching the zombie right in the shoulder and the chest before it got to her. He walked over to her slowly and cautiously.

"Are you okay?" he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled his awkward smile and raised his eyebrows waiting for a reaction

"Yeah thanks…" Wichita said leaning in give him a kiss. Columbus kissed back softly. But their kiss didn't last long. His cry was loud and guttural, and she was sure everyone…and every zombie could have heard it from miles away. He looked down aimed at his head and shot the zombie who had bit him. The zombie left teeth marks on his calve, and Columbus kneeled down grabbing his wound, slowly saying "rule number 2: Double Tap."

Wichita couldn't believe it. It had happened so fast that she had no time to react. She hunched down to see his wound, black bile and blood staining his pant leg.

"No…no…" she said her hands trembling sizing up his wound. Tallahassee and Little Rock quickly slid onto the scene, Little Rocks eyes widening at the scene. Tallahassee knelt down putting his hand over his mouth and sliding it down trying to wash the emotion of his face to calm down Wichita.

"okay let's head out…." Tallahassee said helping Columbus up putting his arm around his shoulder.

"no…don't…" Columbus said stopping.

"no but's spit fuck let's go!" he said sternly

"NO! don't act like this shit didn't happen! Im gonna be one of them if you don't end it now just do it!" he screamed putting his own handgun to his head, "if you don't I will!" he said again his eyes filled with rage.

"Columbus…just calm down okay…" Wichita said looking at him feeling her whole body feel like it was about to collapse.

"just do it…" he said looking at her whispering softly.

"come on Little rock…let's get to the car outside…" Tallahassee said turning Little Rock away. Little Rock resisted and ran up to Columbus giving him a hug, her tears slightly going through his shirt. Columbus hugged back and watched her as Tallahassee approached him giving him a handshake and pulling him in for a hug.

"im sorry…" Columbus said to him giving him a nod.

"frankly, I don't give a damn…don't worry. I'll take care of them…Columbus." he said shaking his hand again.

Columbus narrowed his eyes knowing he had stolen the first part of his goodbye from a movie…again. But he kept silent and looked at Wichita whose eyes were stuck to him.

Tallahassee and Little Rock walked away, Little Rock taking one final look before heading out.

"I can't do this…" Wichita said walking closer to him, putting her forehead on his. Columbus lowered head down to hers putting his hands on each side of her face brining his lips to hers.

He backed away for a second looking into her eyes. "Krista…I promise you everything will be okay…you'll always have me with you…" he said putting his gun in her hands. Wichita felt tears start to form in her eyes, yet she never felt them fall.

"I…Love You…" she whispered slowly before pulling him in for one last kiss. She kissed him passionately, her hand on the back of his head. While his rested one her cheeks, pushing stands of hair back behind her ear.

***CLICK***

***BANG***

**Post A/N: okay so…what do you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review. I ended up not putting anything to frisky. Although I still wrote it, so If you want me send me a PM. And I'll send you the whole scene. "Sweetest Goodbye" would be played during it. And "Let The Flames Begin" would be when the zombies try to attack Wichita to the end of the chapt. I think that song kinda relates to what's happening if you listen to the lyrics. So I hope you like it. New one to be up soon. **

**I don't own anything other than my OC.**


	10. At The End Of The World

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: whoa it's been a while since I updated. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. I wanna thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites and as well as story alert. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me.**

**Music in this Chapt.**

**Stay-SafetySuit (Driving Scene)**

**The Ghost of You-My Chemical Romance (Beginning of Fight Scene)**

**My Heart-Paramore (ending of fight scene to the drive back)**

**At The End of The World. **

" Cal Wake up…"

Cal felt hands on his chest but still felt the waves of sleep keep his eyes closed.

"HEY MEAT HEAD! WAKE UP" he felt a fist on his chest, Cal opened his eyes feeling the sting of Tallahassee's punch. "im up…what's going on? Are we being attacked?" he shot up quickly grabbing the shotgun, which was tapped under the coffee table.

"No. Wichita's gone. She left this note." Tallahassee said handing him the piece of paper she had left.

"Pasadena. What's in Pasadena?" he said wiping the sleep from his face. He set down the note looking at both Tallahassee and Little Rock who were looking at each other.

"That's where Columbus died…" Little Rock said sternly, although Cal could sense the sadness in her eyes.

"Columbus…was Wichita's…" Tallahassee tried to find the words.

"I understand…I'll go get her… you guys stay here and hold the fort. Here's the key to the gun shed just incase." Cal said as he started putting on a dark blue v neck and his usual jackets taking his shotgun and two handguns in his holster

"are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Tallahassee said starting to put on his boots.

"this is my fault…I'll get her…take care of little rock…im leaving Brutus here just incase anything happens." Cal said putting his boots on and strapping another holster on the side of his leg for his Machete.

"What car are you gonna take? Wichita took your bike." Little rock said following Cal out the front door. Cal started taking a pair of keys out of his pocket. He had a smile on his face for a second before walking over to the other side of the house.

"Ever wonder what was on this side of the house?" He said opening the other garage doors. Tallahassee stood there in awe, his jaw wide open, taking off his hat. "Mary in heaven…"

"Guys…meet Belle" he said walking over to his 1967 Shelby GT. It was dark blue with black racing stripes running to the back.

"The front had a metal force rack for ultimate zombie bashing, then we got steel plates that slide over windows just incase the windows are smashed in. And of course some engine modifications for maximum speed and a tank of nitrous." Cal said with a smiled getting in. Tallahassee still had his jaw open a running his fingers over the body of the car.

"If you don't come back with this car in tip top shape, I swear in the name of Twinkies I will beat you silly." He said pointing at Cal.

"I promise. I'll be back soon." He said nodding turning the car on. It roared loudly as he sped off to find Wichita. He plugged in his iTouch into the radio console and put it on random.

He tried to keep focused and keep an eye out for any rouge zombies on the highway. There were a couple of zombies, which he took out quickly with his handgun. Cal kept thinking about Wichita. She had been the only other girl he had kissed in the last 10 years. He knew the words he wanted to say to her, they were in his head somewhere. What he would say to her, he didn't know. What if he didn't have time to save her, what if she doesn't want him, what if he couldn't find her…

"no time for what ifs…" he whispered to himself and kept driving down south to find Wichita.

The road was long and but it only took him about 2 hours to get to Pasadena, he guessed his average speed was at least 80 the whole way there. Best thing about Zombieland, no traffic. He kept driving until he saw his bike in front of a grocery store and parked right next to it. He got out of Belle taking his shotgun from the passenger seat. He walked in his eyes ready and alert making sure to check behind every corner. She wasn't anywhere on the floor, so he checked the stock room in the back of the store. There were zombies laying bloody on the ground, Cal knelt down seeing the un-dried bile and blood on the ground.

"It's fresh," he said looking up at the top level of the stock room. There was a ladder leading up to the roof. Cal started climbing getting to the top quickly it was noon and the summer sun was already heating the gravel filled roof faster than ever. He crept slowly as to not make so much noise. Then at the corner of his eyes he saw some movement.

He turned around quickly aiming his shotgun at his target. Cal stared into the eyes of his easy shot, and saw the same dark green that he was remembering the whole drive there.

"Wichita…" he said putting his shotgun on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she said her shotgun at her side.

"Well you leave in the middle of the night and leave a cryptic note…we get worried." He said shrugging his shoulders walking towards her.

She backed away slowly turning her back towards him, "you shouldn't be here." She said softly sitting down letting her feet dangle over the edge of the store. Cal walked over to her slowly sitting next to her.

"So…do you wanna go home?" Cal said looking at her.

"I have to finish something…" Wichita said trying to hold back her tears. There was something deep inside her that she had never let out. But after her kiss with Cal last night. The monster had to be put down.

"Columbus…he was the first guy…." She tried to force out the words, slowly but surely.

"you don't have too Wichita…" Cal said reassuringly.

"no…I do…I want too…but he was the first guy I ever really fell for…you know without wanting anything back…and it's hard because with you I feel the same way…but…there's something inside me that I never told anybody…" Wichita said looking at him.

Cal looked into her eyes and turned away looking down at the ground.

"Columbus was bitten here…" Wichita spoke slowly, her voice almost cracking. "I was supposed to finish him off. But I didn't…I pretended like I did…but I left him here…to turn into one of those THINGS."

"You didn't shoot him?" Cal asked looking at her his hand only inches from hers.

"No…I didn't shoot him. I knocked him unconscious with then butt of my gun. And I left him there…he's here somewhere…I haven't found him yet…but I know he's here…I feel him…and I promised him that if anything were to happen to him…I'd finish it…but I never did…I didn't want to let go…and I think me wanting to do this…and finally end this…has something to do with you." She said looking at Cal

"I mean…I don't have many options. At least I don't think so. But… you protect my sister and you help out Florida, I know you would protect anyone of us with your life…" Wichita smiled at him leaning in.

"I want you to be the one… if anything happens to me…you do it. You end it. I trust you." she said softly leaning in even closer.

Cal kept looking down at her lips and he licked his in preparation but he heard a grumble from below him. He looked down at the parking lot seeing 5 zombies running towards the store. Cal quickly stood up grabbing his shotgun, helping Wichita up.

"We gotta go down or else we'll be stuck up here…come on." He said racing towards the hatch that he came up in. They both went down the ladder and waited at the top of the second level hearing the snarls from oncoming zombies. Cal took the first shot which went right between the eyes of the fastest zombie. Wichita shot the next two, while Cal took another two shots to finish off the group. They climbed down the second ladder and walked swiftly to the front of the store. But Cal's worst nightmare had come true as he saw another wave of at least 10 zombies running towards the store.

"Get in!" he screamed at Wichita unlocking Belle and auto starting it with this keychain. They both got in quickly as Wichita aimed her shotgun out the window.

"Seatbelt. Your gonna need it." Cal said fastening his own putting the car in reverse. Wichita grabbed hers and fastened it quickly before Cal stepped on the gas and quickly did a 180 with the car, putting it into drive. Wichita shot 3 zombies as Cal aimed his shotgun out his window shooting another 3 on his left side. He slammed on the gas using the rear of his car to knock down the rest. Going in reverse to get a full view of the remaining ones. Wichita aimed her shotgun again and shot the last one standing. The car screeched to a halt jerking the two to one side quickly. The jerk loosened the steel plates sliding them down over the side windows. Cal inhaled a big breath of air loosening his grip on the steering wheel. Wichita looked at him with a small smile as they drove over to Cals bike. Cal put the car in park and looked at Wichita who was sliding the plates back in their place.

Cal was thankful she had rolled up her window when he heard the slam against the passenger side door. It was a woman zombie that was bashing on the other side. Cal opened his door without thinking and got out right in front of another male zombie. It attacked call be he managed to knock it back with the butt of his shotgun. Wichita quickly got out of the passenger side knocking the female zombie down, putting a bullet right through her brain. The Male Zombie attacked Cal again knocking him down to the ground. Wichita aimed at the zombie and felt her handshake seeing whom it was.

"Columbus…" she whispered aiming her shotgun at him. Zombie Columbus snarled over Cal who struggled to get his gun out of his holsters. Wichita shot a warning shot to get his attention. Columbus turned at the noise, his eyes black and blue, his face covered in dried blood and black bile. He darted towards Wichita, but she closed her eyes feeling the wind blow the strands of hair out of her eyes.

***Bang* **

Columbus dropped, a clean shot to the head.

Cal got up feeling his side cramp up. Dusting himself off going over to Wichita.

"You okay?" he asked putting his hand out to her. Wichita breathed in deeply before exhaling.

"Yeah. Im good" she said taking his hand. She pulled him in for a hug before getting back to the bike. She started the engine putting on the helmet watching as Cal got into the car and started riding off. They drove back side-by-side. Wichita never looked back, not even once. And she never looked to her side to look at Cal. She knew he'd always be there for her.

**POST A/N: hope you guys enjoyed the chapter took me a while but I got it up. :] this is not the end im thinking about doing 5 more chapters. So 15 in all. Keep posted :] **

**Oh yeah and check out my friend Tara Phoenix's story called "Zombieland" it's awesome. :]**


	11. Dare Me To Move

The Zombieland Diaries

**A/N: alright new chapter! Woo. Really quick before we start i wanted to say thanks to TaraPheonix, protectivepuppy, AbigailBreslinrocks13,Cecil Jacobson, and Laylabinx for the awesome reviews. :] That's all for now. Lets get on into it. **

**Music in this Chapt.**

**She Is Love-Parachute **

**WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SITUATIONS!!! DON'T READ IF YOUR NOT ALLOWED OR DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE. It's near the end. I'll put little marks to let you know. **

**Dare Me To Move**

The sun had already started to go down by the time they had gotten back to Cal's house. Wichita went to hug Little Rock tightly and they had an emotional tender moment while Tallahassee was checking out the car.

"Man you got a scratch on her…." Tallahassee said licking his thumb trying to get the scratch out. Cal smiled and opened up the trunk of the car, he took out the extra guns that he stashed in there.

"Sorry…we hit some trouble there in Pasadena. But we're okay…I'll clean her off later." Cal answered walking towards the house.

"The car or Wichita?" Tallahassee said raising his eyebrow. Cal didn't answer and gave Tallahassee a look.

"Look meat head, I know you and Wichita got a thing for each other. Hell little rock and me know. But if you hurt her I swear on the hostess gods that I will rip out your organs through your mouth and make you eat them again." Tallahassee said point a gun to Cals stomach.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her Tal. I promise I'll keep her safe. " Cal said sternly stepping up to Tallahassee. Tal nodded and walked into the house. Tal saw Wichita and Little rock sitting on the couch talking. Wichita looked up and asked "what did you guys do while I was gone?". Little rock had a huge smile and explained how she had beat Tallahassee at Texas hold 'em 5 times. And how good a shower felt.

"You used the shower?" Cal said as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah it was probably the best time of my life." Little rock answered

"I might have to take one too. Im feeling a little dirty." Cal said taking his jacket and holsters off. He had smudges of dirty on his face from being knocked to the ground. He slumped onto the couch next to Little rock who scrunched up her nose.

"yeah you smell a little dirty too." She laughed.

The night went on as usual. They ate some soup and talked about life before Z-land. Watched a movie and played another game of Texas Hold 'em where Little Rock ended up winning again. The four had gotten tired by 11 o' clock and they all decided to go to their rooms. Cal on the other hand had wanted to take a shower to get off all the dirt and grime. He grabbed two lanterns to put outside so he could be able to see. Once he had gotten outside, he noticed that it started to sprinkle lightly. The water saved up from the tower was cold at first but Cals skin got used to it. He breathed in deeply still feeling a slight pain in his side. He continued using some soap to get the dirt off. The rain started to pick up until it was pouring.

Cal turned off the shower as not to waste water. He was done anyways and went to the shed to dry off until the rain stopped. He ran his fingers lightly over his tattoo, remembering his mom and the struggle she went through. His memories quickly shifted towards his sister.

It wasn't long after Marlene got bit that Jayme, or jay as he called her had gotten bit as well. They were on their way back home after a search when the truck was attacked by 5 zombies at a rest stop.

***flashback***

"Jayme!" Cal screamed as he ran back to the truck from the bathroom. Jayme had killed the first two before one of them attacked the windshield with enough force to crack it. Cal killed the other three. Jayme got out of the car, the darkness of night surrounding them.

"Thanks bro." Jayme said letting out a breath.

"No prob. Jay we should get going, before we hit more trouble." Cal said gripping his gun, the darkness making his nerves go on high alert.

"Let me go use the bathroom really quick before we go. I've been holding it since Seattle." She said walking towards the ladies bathroom.

"Be careful Jay. And hurry up." Cal said looking towards her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry big bro." She said with a smile turning on her heal walking backwards.

Rule # 47: Never. EVER. Walk Backwards.

The zombie came out of nowhere. It was like he was blending into the dark. It was decked out in all black like he had just worked at some Hot Topic or something. The dirt, bile, and dried blood tinted its medium skin. He attacked Jayme giving her a clean bite to the neck.

Cal couldn't even get there in time to help her. He aimed his shot gun at the zombie who was killing his sister. At first the first thought was to get a clean shot and only hit the zombie. Until Jay screamed at him, "take the shot…just do it Kaleb!"

Cal squeezed the trigger getting the zombie right in the face. Some of the shot scraped Jay's shoulder slightly and she dropped to the ground. Cal rushed over kneeling down.

"I'll bleed out before I turn. You don't have to worry about killing me." Jay said the blood rushing in between her fingers.

"Jay…im…im sorry." Cal said giving her a sad smile.

"Kaleb. Don't apologize. This was going to happen anyways. Just don't lose hope big bro. there has to be other humans. I know there has to be. And I know that you'll survive this. You're strong. Just like mom was." She said with a smile feeling out of breath.

"you're going to see her again soon Jay, tell her and dad I love them. And tell Marlene that I miss her. and that I'll complete her promise. " Cal said as he held his sisters hand. Jay smiled at him before feeling a sharp sinking feeling. Cal felt her hand loosen it's grip on his. Jay closed her eyes exhaling one last breath. Cal felt tears run down his face. He was the last of his family, he was alone.

***end flashback***

Cal sat there for a good 10 minutes just watching and listening to the rain. He had changed into some basketball shorts and a dark gray v-neck. He heard the back door open and close, and saw Wichita walking towards him. Once she actually got to the shed, her hair was damp and small strands were sticking to her face.

Cal stood up and handed her a towel to dry herself off. Wichita didn't say anything, she extended her hand towards his and pushed it downwards not taking up his offer. Cal looked at her awkwardly until she saw her rise up slightly and kiss him on the lips. He kissed back softly at first, the kiss taking him by surprise. Wichita place her hands on each side of his face deepening the kiss.

Cal sat down on the couch, never breaking the kiss, his hands attached to her hips. Wichita straddled him, now placing her hands on his shoulders. Cal was the first to break their kiss backing away and looking into Wichita's eyes.

"Wichita…are you sure…that you want this? I mean…I know it's been a hard day today" He said out of breath, his hands loosened around her hips as she shifted backwards.

"I want this…" Wichita said leaning backing into his ear whispering. Her breath was hot against his skin and he felt small chills run up his back. His fingers slowly played at the hem of her shirt pushing it up her back. She raised her arms letting her shirt fall to the floor next to them. Cal admired her, her light skin contrasting against his tanned medium skin. Her hips gyrated over his groin making him feel every motion. His fingers ran down the valley of her breasts down to the belt buckle of her jeans. Wichita caught his hands and led them back to his side.

"This is an un even match." Wichita said as she grabbed the collar of his v-neck. He raised his arms taking off his shirt and throwing it behind him. They got locked into another kiss for another 10 minutes. More pieces of clothing were taken off and thrown to the ground. Wichita was pressed up against one of the bookshelves naked with Cal pressed up against her kissing her neck. He was yearning to go further, but at the same time he wanted the moment to last for a long time.

**(the more raunchy stuff starts here.)**

Wichita's slender fingers went to the hem of his boxer briefs, the elestaic waistband tightening against her finger. He was ready, and she felt his hardened shaft against her thigh. Her hand slid in at first taking hold of him, his groan deep and gutteral against her ear. Her hand slid up and down in long strokes, his hips pushing up against her in response. Her other hand slid down his boxers, and Cal stepped out of them standing in all his glory in front of her. Wichita looked up and down at him admiring his physique.

His hands slid down around her butt picking her up, Wichita's legs automatically wrapping around his hips. He pushed up into her, feeling her walls clench around him. She moaned his name into his ear making him push back into her even harder. Cal walked over towards the couch after his legs started to get tired from standing. Wichita felt the cool leather of the couch against her damp skin.

Cal went deeper into her; his thrusts were even and in rhythm. Wichita moaned as her breathing quickened, her nails digging into Cals back. The feeling was intense for her. It had been a while since she had sex with anyone. She looked into Cals eyes, which were darker than usual. Pure pleasure and bewilderedness behind them, deep in his soul. He hadn't let go of himself in such a long time. Their love making went on for another 30 minutes before Cal felt himself get closer to his edge. Wichita's moans came more often and Cal knew she was close too.

He switched them, wanting her to take the reigns till their climax. He looked up at her, his warrior goddess. Wichita ground her hips into his leaning down to kiss him passionately. She knew she was close, she felt it start in her stomach and roll downward in waves. Wichita kept her motions, starting to speed up slightly. Cal grabbed her hips with a firm hold, his head leaning back against the carpet. Wichita felt the pulsing between her legs and she ground harder into his hips. Cal knew what she wanted and he reached up tracing her curves with this finger until he put a slight pressure on the bunch of nerves between her legs.

Wichita's head whipped back feeling the waves of her orgasm as they rushed through her body. She kept moaning Cal's name over along with other inaudible words. Her inner walls clenching around Cals shaft. He closed his eyes trying to feel every movement. He pushed upwards once more time before he felt a quick tightness, and he felt himself cum into her. Wichita kept grinding against him in small circles until finally stopping leaning down to kiss Cal softly. Their skin was damp and hot.

**(okay. You can stop scrolling now.)**

The only sound was their breathing and the rain, which was pouring down hard. Wichita traced small circles on Cals chest, his arm instinctively wrapped around her, brushing some hair out of her face. She smiled at him looking into this deep blue eyes.

"That was fun." She said, her voice low and husky.

"That has to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me after having sex." He responded with a small laugh.

"Well…" she started, "I don't know if I totally like it yet…we might have a try a couple more times." She said lustfully pulling him in for another kiss.

"Im down for that…" Cal spoke with a grin moving on top of her. They kissed intensely, and the rain didn't stop. Neither did Cal and Wichita.

**POST A/N: reviews are awesome. Let me know what you think. :]**


End file.
